Taismo: The Cosmic Trepidation
by Sonrioz
Summary: This story is based around the relationship between Tails and Cosmo, and how Tails seems to lose his mind in search for her after her death at his hands. But is she really dead, and is Tails really losing his mind? The shocking truth will blow you away.


Yes, I've decided to re-write what I have so far in the Trepidation. I'm gonna try to fix some of the problems this story had, and depending on the feedback, I might start writing this story again. If you can believe it, the reason this story was messed up was because I had never seen Sonic X before I started. Actually, I started all of my stories before I watched it. The first time I had even heard of Cosmo was when I read some random story that had her in it. So after a trip to Wikipedia, I started looking up different stories. I got most of what I knew from Reunite and Carnation, and a few bits from other stories. Anyway, I hope I didn't discredit myself by saying that. I've seen all of season three now, and all the Taismo episodes several times. The only thing I don't think I'll be able to fix is the whole Dark Oak thing, so just ignore that. Anyways, without further ado, here is…

~~~~~Taismo: The Cosmic Trepidation~~~~~  
Ch.1  
It was now dawn, yet no sleep had come to the mourning fox. Just 12 days earlier, he had killed the one he loved, Cosmo. He had felt great dismay, and the sorrow in his heart had taken great effect on him. He has not eaten or slept since that day, and he has been crying ever since.

"Why… why did I have to do it?" Tails cried "I shouldn't have done it… th.. then she would still be he." He continued. As his crying grew harder, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "Damn it!" He yelled, and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

He didn't want to live anymore, his heart felt like it was made of lead, he just wanted to be with her. He thought there was only one way he could to do that. "I'm sorry everyone… But I can't take it… I have to be with Cosmo…" He whimpered. He slowly got up, and grabbed a pen. "To whom it may concern…" He wrote, "As you may know, I have felt nothing but sorrow these past few days. My shattered heart can no longer take this pain, and so… I have chosen to take my life. Do not grieve for me, for I will be reunited with the one I love, Cosmo." He read the note several times over, then tossed it on his bed. He then returned to the bathroom, looked at the tub. Deciding this was best, he turned the water on full, and climbed in.

Meanwhile, Sonic was just waking up. He too felt terrible. He also blamed himself for what happened. He felt responsible, for Tails only launched him into her, and he was the one who actually took her life.

"I shouldn't have told him to do it. I should have found another way to stop him…." He thought to him self. "Maybe I'll go check in him." He said out load as he pulled on his gloves and shoes. "I just hope he's doing ok…" He muttered as he sped off.

~~~  
20 seconds later

Sonic sighed, "Alright, lets do this" he said to himself.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When no answer came he knocked again, 'Tails I just want to talk." but still no answer.

Sonic began to tap his foot impatiently and decided to turn the knob. Luckily it was unlocked and he walked in. "Tails." He yelled without response. "Where could he be?  
"Maybe in his room." he thought. As he opened the door he heard the water running,

"Guess he's in the shower." he said he sat down on the bed. "I'll just wait for him." He said and leaned back. He felt like he was sitting on something, so he stood up to see. "What's this?" he asked as he picked up the note and started reading it, "Wha…what?! Tails!!" He screamed and started to pound on the door. When there was no answer he tried to open the door, but to his dismay, it was locked.

"Damn!" He cursed. He then stepped back and charged at the door. It broke open, letting him in.

"Oh no…" he muttered seeing the motionless body of his best bud in the overflowing tub, with his head under.

He quickly ran up to him and pulled him out, "little bro…" he started to cry.

He quickly started CPR but it had no effect. He checked his pulse and found that his heart was still beating.

"You can't die on me. I wont let you!" He began to shout as he ran off at five times his normal speed, to the nearest hospital.

~RING~RING~

~RING~RING~

"Huh…" Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes.

~RING~RING~

"Its 6:15, who the heck could that be" she said as she picked up her phone.  
"Who do you think you are calling at a time like this?!"

"A-Amy." Sonic spit out

"Oh, it's you Sonic. You finally decided to call me." she said gleefully

"Amy…I-I found T-Tails… trying to drown himself." He stuttered.

"Wh…What?!?" she shouted in disbelief.

"C-can you come to the Station Square Mercy? And bring the others too." He asked.

"Of course we'll be right there." She said, and hearing the other end hang up, ran off to get Cream and Knuckles.

Ch.2

A few minuets after the call, Amy came running into the hospital with Cream, Vanilla, Cheese and Knuckles. They found Sonic sitting in a chair, looking very concerned. Amy walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're here Sonic." She said softly.

His ears twitched and after a second, he slowly stood up. "Hey guys." He said weakly, "Th..they……." he started to tear up a little, but he suppressed it

"They said he might not make it." he finally managed. "And that if he does, th..that he might have brain damage." he could barely get it out as he started to cry.

Cream and Cheese went hysterical and Vanilla tried to comfort them.

Knuckles stood there in disbelief. "What!?!" He yelled, "What the hell happened?!"

Sonic tried to speak again, and after clearing his throat and wiping his eyes, he started to try and explain. "W…well I went to check on him and I found a note… He… he said he was gonna kill himself, and I found him in his tub, under water. Wh..when I tr…tried to bring him back, I failed. I thought I had lost him. When I found that he had a pulse I rushed him here. But the doctors said he must have been without air for awhile…. And there was… was only a small chance he would pull through." He finished coldly.

Just then a doctor came into the room. "Mr. Sonic, Miles has just been released from surgery," He started, "His odds look better now, but unfortunately only by a little. You can visit him in a few hours if you're up to it." He finished.

"Thanks doc." He said, "I would like that."

"Alright then, I'll come get you when he is stable. Uh, one other thing though, If you don't mind me asking, do you know how he was able to stay alive that long without air?" He asked hesitantly.

Sonic shrugged and said "No idea, the longest I've ever seen him hold his breath was 80 seconds."

"Alright then" he replied, and after a while he walked off.

After a few seconds, Sonic sat in a chair with Amy and Knuckles on his sides and Cream, Vanilla and Cheese across from him.

"This is all my fault…" he muttered.

"No its not Sonic, you couldn't have known he would do this." Amy said.

"Not that, if I hadn't pushed him to shoot then we wouldn't be hear right now." He stated.

Amy put her arm around his shoulder, "If he didn't, we might all be dead right now."

"Yeah, might…" he said with annoyance and leaned into Amy. "I'm scared Amy, for the first time in my life, I'm terrified." He whispered softly to her.

"He'll make it Sonic, he always does." She attempted to comfort him.

After awhile he said, "Even if he does, he won't ever want to talk to me again."

Hearing this made Cream jump, "That's not true Mr. Sonic, he will always think of you as his big brother. And brothers never stay mad at each other forever." She said before starting to cry again.

"Maybe your right Cream… maybe your right." He said before falling asleep with everyone else, except Knuckles, who had to go back to the master emerald.

2 hours later

"Sonic wake up!" the doctor yelled while shaking Sonic, "Wake up!"

"What's going on?" Amy asked, waking up.

"Its very urgent news concerning Tails." He stated.

"Then look out!" Amy said pulling out her hammer.

The doctor jumped back quickly as she hit Sonic knocking him out of the chair.

"Aw geez. What was that for Amy?" Sonic asked

"Sonic its Tails… he…"

Ch.3

There were two figures standing at an altar in the middle of a forest, looking at the projected image of a fox crying.

"Mother, look at him. He has been crying and throwing up for days." A young voice said.

"I know dear, but there is not much we can do from here." An older voice said. "If only the plant you left him had enough power, then you could talk to him." The voice continued.

"It should be able to work now…" The younger voice started, but the older one interrupted, "You could risk killing it, then you wouldn't be able to talk to him at all."

The younger figure nodded, "I…I never realized he would miss me this much…" she said sadly

"That's the thing about love, Cosmo, you almost never know how a person really feels until you're gone" The voice who we now know is Earthia said

"But I'm not gone." Cosmo said starting to tear.

Earthia grabbed Cosmos hand and said, "Don't worry, he will know that soon."

"Wait, what's he doing?" Cosmo asked.

"It looks like he's just taking a bath, sweetie." Earthia said with reassurance.

"Why is he curling up like that?" she then asked. Just then she saw the water rise over his head, but he just sat there with out moving. "Tails what are you doing!?!?" she screamed "Move!!! TAILS!!!!!"

"Cosmo use the plant!!" Earthia yelled.

Cosmo quickly grabbed her amulet, and it started to glow. Back on Mobius the plant on Tails' patio also started to glow. Soon the light coming from her amulet took over her whole body.

"Ow, my head." Cosmo moaned. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

She looked around but found nothing but darkness, "Hello?" she yelled hoping to hear a reply. When no one did she started to walk around. After awhile she started to hear a cry. "Hello?" she called again. Still nothing, so she went off in the direction of the cries. As she got closer, she saw the emptiness start to end. There was light now, but very dim, and there was dirt on the ground, but that was it. In the middle was a dead tree, and sitting by it was a fox that looked like Tails, he had two tails, large ears and was wearing red and white shoes. The only difference was that his fur was completely black. Cosmo cautiously approached the fox and noticed that he had very large claws sticking out of his gloves.

"T..T…Tails?" she cautiously asked this made the fox turn around. Seeing that his eyes were blood red and his teeth were very sharp and at least an inch long made her jump and let out a yelp. "Wh..who are you?" she asked timidly.

The fox started to cry more heavily, "C-C-Cosmo i.-is th-that you?" he managed.

After hearing his voice she realized it was in fact him, "Yes… yes I am" she said.

"So it's finally over." He said.

Cosmo thought for a moment, then, realizing what he meant, said "It is not Tails, you're still alive." She said slowly and softly.

"Huh… Then how are you here? Are… are you a ghost?" he asked cautiously.

"I am not Tails; I am able to communicate with you through the plant you are growing. It is a part of me, so it is connected to my mind. That's how I'm here. But please tell me, why do you look like this, why are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked starting to cry herself.

Tails took a deep breath, and began to speak, "Well I'm not sure why I look like this, but I'm trying to kill myself to be with you in heav… wait… if you're not a ghost then… You're still alive?!?" he shouted in complete shock.

Cosmo smiled and said, "Yes tails, I'm still alive. When you fired the canon, the entire sector I was in was warped to a different planet. I found that my mother, as well as some other of my people, who were being held there, and they escaped with me. But unfortunately the Metarex escaped as well, including Dark Oak." She finished very coldly.

Tails ignored that though and ran to her, "Cosmo," he started as he grabbed onto her, "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"I've missed you too Tails." She said hugging him back.

Just then, a sudden pain was sent though Tails' whole body and he fell to his knees and grabbed his chest screaming in agony.

"TAILS!!!" Cosmo yelled and ran to his aid.

Ch. 4  
"What's wrong?!?" Cosmo was crying into the back of Tails' neck as he leaned into her.

"I think this is it… I can feel the life leaving me." Tails said while gritting his teeth in pain.

"NO!!! You can't be dying!" Cosmo was shouting under her tears now, "I won't let you!"

"I don't have a choice, Cosmo… If I had only waited." Tails said in shame. "I have to tell you something Cosmo, I… I've kinda…." Tails stopped and thought for a moment, "I love you, Cosmo… and I always have. Ever since I first laid eyes on you… I've just been too shy to say so…"

Cosmo wasn't expecting this, and she didn't know how to respond.

Tails just burst out into tears and ripped him self off of her, "I'm sorry Cosmo… I hope I didn't offend you… if I had known you didn't love me back…", Tails was cringing with pain and couldn't continue.

Cosmo knelt down in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders, "But I do love you back Tails, and I'm not offended, I was surprised you said that. I too have always loved you, I just never knew you thought of me like that as well, that's all." She starred into his one open eye as he was cringing in pain.

"Really, Cosmo?" he asked.

"Yes, Tails" she replied. She stared more intently into his now open eyes. She slowly moved in closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did. When she noticed he looked very confused, even through his pain, she said, "Just relax… Everything will be ok…" With that she moved very close to his face and whispered, "As long as our hearts are connected, you will survive this." And with that she closed in on him, kissing him passionately for a long time.

Tails blushed heavily, and felt all the pain melt away. His teeth reseated and his eyes and fur also changed back to normal. The dim light became very bright, and flowers started to bloom all around them. A river started to flow, and the tree even came back to life. When the pain was completely gone, he wrapped his arms around Cosmo as well, and returned the kiss. After awhile they pulled back from each other, "Thank you for saving me Cosmo." Tails said softly.

Cosmo giggled a little and said, "You're the one who means the most to me, I would do what ever it takes to save you. You're very welcome Tails!" She said happily.

"And it's a good thing you did too." A mysterious voice started to speak, "A few more seconds and we might not have made it."

They both turned and saw the dark version of Tails standing next to them. "Who… who are you?" Cosmo asked with a confused look.

"I am the darkness inside of Tails, so you can call me Dark." He said walking up to Tails. "Sorry I kinda took over, but you know how it is." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean you took over my body?" Tails asked with a confused look

"I was just serving my purpose. You had given up with your life, and I stepped in to stop you. A lot of help it did though."

He then walked over to Cosmo, "Thanks for saving us my dear." he said, and kissed her on her palm.

"Uh… you're welcome..." She said, still confused as to what he was. And with that, he dissipated into a cloud of smoke.

"Alright, that was messed up" Cosmo stated, pointing to the cloud of smoke.

Tails looked at her for a moment then burst out in laughter. After a moment, He stood up and said, "Alright I should probably go try to wake up now." He reached a hand out to her, and she grabbed it.

Once she was on her feet she started to get really dizzy, "Tails, I don't feel so good.".

Right after she said that, her knees gave out and she fell to the ground. "Cosmo!!" Tails yelled and ran to her. He knelt down beside her and raised her head, "Say something!!" He pleaded with tear streaming down his face.

Someone from behind put a hand on his shoulder, "…She must have used all her power bringing us back." The familiar voice stated, "Quickly do something!" he was now yelling at him.

But he couldn't think of anything though, "Please wake up Cosmo!" he pleaded again. Sure enough, she opened her eyes, "Hi Tails." She said weakly.

"Cosmo, your ok!" he exclaimed with relief and hugged her tightly.

"Yes Tails, I am." She assured him, "Don't worry…." Just then she began to fade away.

"What's happening??" he asked in shock.

"I'm not s…" but she was completely gone before she could finish.

"What just happened?" Dark asked.

"I'm not sure, she just disappeared." Tails replied, standing up.

"That's very strange." Dark stated.

"Indeed. What may have caused that?", another version of Tails said walking up. This one was red. A yellow, green and white one also approached, and they all collaborated on ideas for a while.

(What was up with me back then?!)

"Maybe she was too weak to sustain a link." Said the yellow version of Tails.

"That's a good possibility," The white one agreed.

"But she was fine for a long time before she collapsed." Tails stated.

"That's true as well." the green one agreed.

"Hmm…" they all said at the same time.

All of the sudden tails felt very tired. "What's happening to me?" he asked while yawning. Soon everything around him vanished, and he decided to lie down. "I'll figure this out later" he said, falling asleep.

Several hours later

Tails woke up, finding himself in the same spot with Dark pacing in front of him.

"What happened to you? How can you fall asleep when you're unconscious?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked. "…Unless…"

"Yes that must be it! Someone found us and took us to the hospital. They must have put us on something to keep us asleep for some reason."

"Well that's the only logical thing I can think of." Tails stated.

"Hey that explains why you lost Cosmo…" Dark started,

"Of course, we're out of range from…"

Back in the real world

The doctor was standing at the foot of Tails bed looking at his chart when all of the sudden he noticed his tails twitched. He looked up at him and noticed his whole body was twitching. All of the sudden his eyes zipped open and he sat up. He looked straight at the doctor and smiled. "We're just out of range from the flower."

Ch.5

A few minuets later…

"So, is that all he said?" Sonic asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes…" The doctor replied, "Do you have any idea what he was talking about?"

"No.... Is he still awake?" Sonic asked, eager to see if his Tails was ok.

The doctor shook his head, "Unfortunately he went out again right after he said the thing about the plant."

"I see, well… tell me if anything else comes up." Sonic said, and turned to leave.

"One more thing sonic," the doctor started, "…this event most likely means he will pull through, without any permanent damage."

"Really, are you sure?!" Sonic turned back and looked to the Doctor.

"I would not have told you unless I was absolutely positive."

A big smile came across Sonic's face, "That's great doc, I should go tell the others."

"Yeah, Sonic. Go ahead. Oh, and you can go see Tails when you're ready." He finished with a smile.

"Alright then, see ya."Sonic waved and headed out the door

As he walked down the hall, he stopped smiling and started to think of what Tails had said.

"What could he have meant?" Sonic asked himself

"What could who have meant?" a familiar voice asked

"Huh…? Who's there?" Sonic asked, while looking around, only to find a black and red hedgehog leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Shadow… how did you know that…"

"…It's on every channel. Why didn't you get me after the incident?" He started to walk toward Sonic.

"We figured you wouldn't care." Sonic said, shrugging it off.

"Well you figured wrong."Shadow grunted and turned away

"You mean you actually care about someone other then yourself? Never thought I'd see that day." Sonic began to snicker.

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled at Sonic, sending him an evil look.

"Hey now, I was only joking." Sonic was trying to get on his nerves now.

Shadow raised a fist and started to grit his teeth. But then he just turned around, letting out a "Hmph…"

"Suit your self." Sonic said starting to walk back to the waiting room

"Wouldn't go there if I were you."Shadow muttered

"Oh, and exactly why is that?"Sonic turned back around and gestured for an answer

"There's a mob of reporters there. And the others are with Tails right now, so why would you want to go there?"

"Alright then, lets go." Sonic said, signaling Shadow to follow.

"Hmmm…" Shadow was very angered at the blue hedgehog, but decided to let it go… for now, at least.

"You never answered my question."Shadow muttered

"What question?" Sonic shrugged again

"Grrr.. What did who say" Shadow wanted to hit the hedgehog very bad right now.

"Oh, that." Sonic started, "The doc told me that Tails came to for a second and said 'We're just out of range from the flower.'"

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" Shadow asked as they reached the room and headed in.

"I'm not really sure." Sonic replied while starting to think about it again.

"Your not sure about what Sonic?" Amy asked, hearing Sonics' response to Shadow.

Sonic just continued to stand there thinking. Eventually Shadow started knocking on his head, "Wake up, idiot."

"Huh… What?" he asked, zoning back to reality.

Shadow got fed up and decided to answer the question, "Apparently Tails woke up and said 'We're just out of range from the flower.'"

They all gasped at this, "So Tails is going to be alright?" Amy asked.

"That's what the doctor said." Shadow leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

Cream let out a sigh of relief. "Wait... what flower?"

"And what did he mean by 'we'?" Knuckles added

"I'm not really sure….. Unless…" Sonic was beginning to figure it out.

"Unless what, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"He couldn't have meant…" Sonic was still figuring it out, "It must be…" He snapped his fingers and ran off shouting, "Cosmo's flower!

Ch.6

"Wh… what just happened?" Cosmo asked herself as she woke up on the ground with a headache.

"Sonic found Tails and rushed him to the hospital." The voice of Earthia came from behind. "The flower isn't powerful enough to transmit that far, so your mind was brought back here."

"Is Tails going to be alright?" Cosmo asked very worriedly.

"Thanks to you he should be. That was very kind of you Cosmo, giving him your life force like that. No one else I know is brave enough to do that." Earthia stated proudly, while placing her arm around Cosmo.

"Thank you mother, but I am sure anyone would do the same for someone they lov… uh… I-I mean care about." Cosmo hid her feelings with a blush

Earthia just laughed and sighed "Cosmo, I saw what happened between you two…" She said. Cosmo jumped, and turned to hide her bright blush.

"You… you did?" Cosmo asked, feeling mortified that her mother may have seen what she did with Tails.

"Yes dear, I saw everything. And…"

"Oh no… oh no." Cosmo covered her face even more and started to breath very heavily. She then turned around, and started to shake.

"Calm down honey, what's wrong?" Earthia asked, becoming worried about her.

"Everything… you saw everything!? You mean you saw me… and Tails… when we… when we…" She was so embarrassed she began to cry. She didn't know why she was acting like this, she normally felt fine talking about anything. Even something like this normally wouldn't get her this upset.

"That's what's wrong?" Earthia began to laugh; "There's nothing wrong with that. I know you truly love him, and that he truly loves you back. That's what people who love each other do." She tried to comfort her, but she didn't respond in any way. Earthia walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I watched you sweetheart. I'll look away next time, ok."

"Alright…" Cosmo said, starting to calm down, "Thank you mother." Cosmo said turning around and returning the hug. "Can we check on him now?" Cosmo asked, still worried about Tails.

"I'm sorry… but unless he is in range we can't check on him." Earthia sighed with a great amount of grief for her daughter.

"That's alright mom, I'm sure he is just fine."

Ch. 7

"…Where am I?" Tails asked himself as he came to.

"Where do you think you are!?" Dark asked appearing in front of him.

Tails ignored this, "How did I get back here? I remember wakening up, and talking to the doctor..."

"You weren't strong enough to be conscious You barely finished your sentence before you passed out again."

"Well that stinks… Why are you still here anyway, now that we know Cosmo's alive and all?"

"You'll find out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tails asked, with a little frustration

"It MEANS that you have to figure it out, geez!" Dark was getting annoyed

"Well fine then I will!" Tails was also getting annoyed, "When can I wake up? When will I know if I have enough power?"

"If you don't know, how I'm I supposed to??" Dark threw his arms up in annoyance

"Because you knew I wasn't strong enough bef…"

"That's because you blacked out again! Any idiot could have figured that one out!" Dark cut him off.

"Are you implying that I'm an idiot?!"

"Maybe I am!"

Tails started to chuckle, then slightly laughed.

"Well, what's so damn funny."

"You just called yourself an idiot!" Tails pointed at dark, and continued laughing.

"Oh, shut up." Dark replied, turning around.

Tails stopped laughing and walked up to him. "Do you think they will bring the flower?" He asked, feeling concerned for Cosmo.

"Hopefully they will, although, it would have been better if you said something more like, 'you have to bring me the flower from my house.'" Dark replied

"Well, I didn't think I would pass out immediately."

"Still…" he started, and then turned around, "I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile Sonic was just leaving to go get the flower from Tails' house when…

"Sonic, what is the condition of Miles?" a reporter asked, stepping in front of him.

"Huh… listen I don't have time for th…" but he was cut off by a mob of reporters surrounding him.

"Sonic how is Tails…"

"Sonic, how are you taking this…"

"Sonic, is it true that Mr. Prower was hit by a plane?"

"What are you talking about… listen I have to go." Sonic said while turning around and running away. He heard all of them yell 'Wait, Sonic' as he did, but just ignored them. When he arrived at Tails house he went straight up to his bedroom to grab the flower, but couldn't find it.

At the same time, 6 billion light-years away…

"…You should go to bed now dear." Earthia said, walking up to Cosmo.

"I guess you right… I'm just so worried about him" Cosmo said turning to face her mother.

"I understand, but you need to rest."

"Alright, I'm coming…" She said, not really wanting to leave in case Tails came back. But as she walked away she started to feel something and stopped. "Wait, Someone is near the flower!" she said, very excited that it might be Tails.

"Really? I wonder who it could be."

They looked up and saw Sonic running around looking for the flower.

"He must have told them about the flower! And now they're looking for it." Cosmo said, even more exited now.

Sonic stopped, and started to tap his foot, "Where could it be?" he asked himself out loud. "Maybe its at his workshop." He said starting to run off.

"Wait!" Cosmo yelled

Sonic heard this, and made him turn so quickly that he fell. "Who…who's there?" he asked.

Cosmo not wanting to waste time just yelled, "The flower's outside in the backyard!"

Hearing this voice made Sonic start to quiver. "Was that…" he started, but just shook it off and ran out back. Sure enough, the flower was there, and he ran back to the hospital with it.

"Was that…… Cosmo?" he asked himself, looking back. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


End file.
